Pas si simple
by Yunoki
Summary: Parce que pour Stiles sa mort restera une blessure. Mais, lentement, il guérit.


_**Salut j'arrive avec un nouvel OS ! ^^ Je l'ai écris, ça doit bien faire un an. Je ne modifie rien. J'étais dans cet état d'esprit quand je l'ai écrit alors on va le laisser tel quel.**_

_**Bonne lecture:) **_

**Pas si simple**

« Tu sais maman, le jour de ta mort est toujours aussi difficile pour moi. C'est normal je pense.

Plus les années passaient et plus je sentait que ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait plus. Malgré papa et Scott a mes côtés. Mais quelque chose a changé un soir. Le soir ou Scott s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou Peter et accessoirement l'oncle de la seule autre personne ayant survécut à la pyromanie de Kate ARGENT, tante d'Alison et petite ami de Scott, j'ai nommé Derek HALE. De son était c'est un loup-garou de naissance.

Et c'est après l'avoir rencontré que je ne me suis plus contenté de survivre.

Aujourd'hui je peut le dire maman je vis.

Bon pour réaliser j'ai du me faire presque tuer pas l'oncle alpha et rencontrer pas mal de murs a cause de Derek. J'ai du aussi tenir deux heures durant avec ce dernier dans l'eau froide d'une piscine. Lui étant paralyser par le venin du Kanima (alias Jackson qui depuis est devenu lui aussi un loup-garou) étant devenu ce truc suite a une mauvaise réaction à la morsure de transformation.

Je dois sans doute être devenu masochiste pour m'être entiché de lui tu ne crois pas ? De Derek hein ! Pas Jackson mais bon je pense que tu avais compris. Bref.

Comme je le disait, je suis tomber amoureux de Derek. Me demande pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas te le dire... C'est peut-être ses yeux bleus/verts ou son corps si massif et musclé que lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra m'atteindre.

Je me sens en sécurité maman. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant.

C'est peut-être stupide de ma part de dire ça mais des ses bras je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais en pleurer de bonheur.

Je sais aussi qu'il ressent la même chose et quand tard dans la nuit, il repense à sa famille et se renferme sur lui même, je suis là pour le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer.

Évidement ce n'est pas si simple non plus. Il y a des jours ou l'ont se dispute.

Et puis il doit également s'occuper de se louveteaux, Isaac, Boyd et Erica en plus de Jackson et Scott qui devient de moins en moins récalcitrant.

Quelque part, je fait aussi partie de la meute, chacun des loups me reconnaît comme le compagnon de Derek. J'apprends à fonctionner comme eux, tout en restant humain.

Alors tu vois maman tout n'est pas si simple mais si ça reste comme ça, je serai heureux. Pour toujours je pense. Et si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui c'est également pour te dire que tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je me tiens debout, entouré et aimé.

Ne m'en veut pas si je met finalement plus de temps pour te rejoindre.

Je t'aime maman.

Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski. »

_-Stiles, qu'est ce que tu fait ? _

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à son compagnon, son âme sœur. Ce soir est important. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et étonnamment, ça va.

Car il a prit conscience que Derek sera toujours la pour lui.

_-Oh rien, enfin pas grand chose. Je pensait a ma mère_, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Derek se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, pas pour le consoler. Il avait comprit. Il veut juste lui monter qu'il l'aime.

_-Aller viens, on va se coucher_. Lui dit-il.

Il se couchèrent et, tandis qu'il étaient enlacés dans leur lit, s'endormant, Stiles sourit.

_**Bon je vous dit tout de suite, je ne sais pas d'ou cet OS sort. J'ai simplement penser vraiment très fort a Stiles et au fait qu'on ne se penchait pas sur ses blessures a lui. Quand j'écrivais j'étais dans un état second a la fois euphorique et aux bord des larmes.**_

_**Je ne sait pas si vous avez ressentit quelque chose en me lisant, mais si c'est le cas c'est que j'ai drôlement bien fait mon travail ! ^^ **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Yunoki ! **_

_**P.S : Une review = Un auteur heureux:) **_


End file.
